Just a little sick
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Luffy gets sick, and Ace tries to deny the fact that he's worried, but in the end actions speak louder than words. Fluffiness, Acelu.


This is just a short thing that just came to my mind! I hope that you like it! I must say that it was hard to end. I had to re-do that about three times xD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda does. I do however own the plot of this story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How had it happened? Neither of us three really knew. We had been running around the forest, doing what we always did and it was almost night time when Luffy suddenly complained that his head hurt a little. We first told himt o ignore it, that it was nothing and it had probably been caused due to being hit by something (which always seemed to happen). However it soon proved to not be 'nothing', since Luffy's complaints grew and grew to a level that made Ace and I get worried. It started being just the head, but now he was complaining about… well many parts of his body. We didn't know what to do at first, not really knowing what it was, however we soon realised what was happening to Luffy.

"You are sick!" I said with a gasp as realisation hit me.

I was very surprised by this, and I could tell that Ace was too. Luffy had gone through so many things that should have made him sick and yet he had never been sick. Not one time. What had happened? Now he was coughing and was visibly weak. I turned around to look at Ace, who had an impassive face on. I couldn't really tell how he was feeling, but I was willing to bet that he was quite worried about Luffy.

"We have to take him back to Dadan's before he get's worse" I told Ace with a worried look on his face.

"Yes" Ace said weakly as he continued looking at Luffy, failing to hide just how worried he was.

I looked at Luffy, who was struggling to maintain himself on his feet and alert.

"Do you feel well enough to walk Luffy?" I asked him, still worried.

He quickly shook his head and then proceeded to shiver a little.

"Everything's so cold" He then said with a very weak and tired tone of voice.

I looked at Ace with worry. "We should carry him back home Ace" I said.

He stared at Luffy for several seconds before nodding, probably thinking about what to do.

"Yes" He then said.

He looked at me, telling me with no words that he would carry Luffy back to Dadan's house and that I should carry the animals that we had managed to catch. I nodded and looked at him as he walked towards Luffy and started carrying him on top of his back. Luffy immediately rested his head on Ace's shoulder, which caused an almost unnoticeable blush to appear on his face. I couldn't help but to chuckle at this and then started following Ace back to Dadan's house, carrying the little food that we had caught.

It didn't take us long to reach Dadan's house. We barged into the main room still carrying sick Luffy and wanting to make sure that he would be alright as soon as possible. The few member's of Dadan's family that were inside the room immediately looked at us, wondering just what had happened.

"Quick, he's burning!" I shouted at them, immediately causing Dadan to appear in the room and to make all of them worried.

"We need to get him to the doctor!" Dogra shouted as he felt Luffy's forehead with his hand, making Ace growl slightly. "He has a bad fever; we need to take him to the village!" He then said again as he rushed to Dadan.

"What should we do?" Magra then said with a worried tone of voice as he looked at Luffy.

"We will take him to the village immediately!" Dadan said.

"We are carrying him too to the village!" I immediately said, fearing having to be left here while Luffy was taken to see a doctor. He needed us to be close!

Dadan sighed, obviously not having liked the idea of us going with her to the village, but realising that there was no way that they would manage to make us leave Luffy alone.

"Okay, let's go!" She then said

We started running towards the village, which was slightly far away. No words were spoken during the whole time that we were running through the forest towards Windmill Village, instead we just tried our hardest to get to there as soon as possible. Ace now had again an almost emotionless face on, but he was slightly bighting his lip and was quite nervous. Was he blaming himself by any chance? I suddenly noticed that it was already night time, and it had probably been so for some time already.

"At last!" I said with relief once we reached the village.

We ran through the streets, going towards the house where the doctor usually was at and where he attended sick people. We soon found it and immediately started banging the door.

"Who is it?" We heard someone say before the door was opened, revealing a visibly tired man behind it.

"Can't you see he is sick!" Ace almost immediately barked to the man.

The man's eyes widened with realisation. "Come in!" He shouted, nervous, realising with just one look at Luffy how sick he was.

Luffy was soon taken to a room with some medical equipment in it and placed on top of a bed. The man measured his temperature and did some other things to Luffy with medical equipment that I didn't recognise and then grumbled something under his breath as he got hold of some medicines and some other things. He proceeded to make Luffy take them. I looked at the doctor, still worried, as he took care of Luffy and did several things. As soon as this was done the man turned towards us.

"You were lucky that you got him here as soon as you could. If it had taken a bit more of time he would be in a worse condition. The disease that he just got if not treated soon can get to be even mortal" He said. "You can take him back home now, but make sure that he keeps taking one of these pills a day for two weeks" He said.

We nodded and took Luffy back to Dadan's house in the morning. For the next day's Luffy was mostly asleep. We all were now less worried now that Luffy was out of danger and visibly getting better, but Ace continued being in a mother-hen mode all the time. I had tried to assure him that Luffy would be fine even if he left his side for a few moments, but he had ignored me completely.

I had just come back to Dadan's house after hunting an animal. It wasn't too big, since it was quite hard to catch a big one all by myself, but it would still be enough to let all of us eat tonight. I threw at Dadan the animal and immediately started going towards the room where we slept at each night. I was about to enter it when I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Luffy saying something. I got closer to the door slowly and silently, opened it a bit and peaked into the room.

"Ace, why are you...?" I heard Luffy say.

Luffy was lying on his futon, and Ace was... wait, Ace was _hugging_ him?

"Shut up" Ace said "You're sick" He then added.

I stared at him, managing to recognise a slight blush on his face. What on earth..? I grinned as I decided to suddenly enter the room.

"I'm back!" I suddenly shouted as loud as I could as I stepped into the room, making Ace literally jump of the floor due to the surprise.

"Sabo!" Luffy said happily, with a grin on his face.

I smiled. "I'm glad that you're better Luffy" I said then said, suddenly turning around to look at Ace, who was slightly glaring at me due to who knows what reason.

"Is anything wrong Ace?" I asked the other mal with a suggestive tone of voice.


End file.
